PTL 1 discloses a pickup system. The pickup system detects article identification information for identifying an article from a captured image. When the pickup system detects article identification information which matches the article identification information about the article of the pickup target article, it informs a pickup operator of positional information associated with the article identification information.
PTL 2 discloses a picking operation support device. The picking operation support device displays with an aisle, a rack, a frontage, and the like for an operator, sequentially emphasizing based on Augmented Reality (AR) markers or other optical feature information related to an article or article storage location.
PTL 3 discloses a layout drawing creation device which creates a layout drawing by taking an image of a barcode attached to every installed object.